How Could I?
by NobleBrokenBeauty
Summary: Life was tough. Shawn knew that already, only just balancing his life out every day. And when he agrees to take on any case the chief will give him, his balancing act will be turned upside down. Shawn is officially in way over his head.


**A/N: Hey, everyone, you've just clicked on my very first Psych ****fanfic. ****I really hope you all read, enjoy and review. I always welcome constructive ****criticism, so if there's anything I did wrong**** or that should be ****improved/worked**** on, please leave it in a review. Thanks!**

* * *

_1988_

_"Hey… hey, Shawn! __Psst__… Shawn!" Gus hissed from two rows over. Shawn raised his head from the desktop and was hit in the eye with a small piece of paper. _

_Sending Gus glare and a muttered, "Nice aim," under his breath, he picked up and hastily opened the folded note._

_Scratched on the paper in neat handwriting that could only be a girl's was only six words._

_Do you like me?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Shawn searched the room, quickly picking out the note sender. One girl, ahead three rows, was bouncing her leg up and down under the desk, her pen scribbling furiously across her paper. __Much too fast to write legible (or even illegible) words.__ Her face was hidden by her hair, but he knew her name._

_Kennedy Martin._

_Smirking, he circled one option and folded the note back up – into a paper football. He set it up, aimed, and – Shawn's jaw dropped. The paper football had landed with an evident thud on the teacher's desk up front. The class was shaking with silent giggles, everyone gaze tracing back to Shawn. Kennedy's cheeks burned bright red, but Shawn was acting like nothing had happened. He learned back in his chair, bouncing forward and backwards._

_Because again, Shawn Spencer had gotten off with a clean slate._

_Later that day, Shawn ran up to Kennedy, tapping her on the shoulder. "I got your note," he said, grinning._

_"What note?" Kennedy looked disgusted that she was less than two feet away from a boy._

_"The note you sent me. __The one that landed on the teacher's desk this morning.__ That was from you, I know it." Shawn waited expectantly for a giggle or smile from Kennedy, but he got nothing._

_"Why would I send you a note?" Kennedy said in a pinched voice._

_"But you–"_

_"No, and I never would." Kennedy crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the little boy in front of her._

_"That note wasn't yours?"_

_"Nope," she replied a little too quickly. Shawn sighed bluntly, not __believeing__ her, but before he could object, she walked away._

_"Later, loser," Kennedy smirked, her friends laughing as she turned from him and headed back to her group._

_Shawn looked up at Gus approaching and scowled. "Why do girls have to be so confusing?"_

* * *

"So, why'd we have to come here again?" Gus asked, rushing to keep up with Shawn. They sped down the hallway of the police department, but not minutes before had they been in their office doing absolutely nothing. Shawn had so suddenly bounded out of his chair, snatched the car keys from Gus' desk and sped outside. Gus had frantically raced after him, but didn't catch him until after Shawn had started the engine.

"I had a vision," Shawn muttered dramatically, "that the chief would need us for a new assignment."

Gus gave him a disbelieving look. Shawn rolled his eyes and scowled.

"_Fine_. She told my father. But he didn't tell me though!" Shawn said, smirking at Gus.

"Shawn," he scolded back. Shawn stomped his foot and turned to face Gus.

"Dude! Must you _always_ ruin my fun? After he finished talking with me, he accidentally left his phone on and I listened. You happy?" Shawn demanded, turning back towards the chief's office twenty feet in front of him.

"Very," Gus straightened his tie smugly and followed Shawn. "What's your dad doing here, then?"

Shawn paused, tapping his finger on his chin. He merely shrugged and kept walking.

Nothing seemed to be happening in the Santa Barbara Police Department today. A few policemen were milling about, and the voices of Henry Spencer and Chief Vick could barely be heard from inside the main office. Much to Shawn's delight, Lassiter was nowhere to be found. Juliet was at her desk, talking on the phone with her back turned. They had nearly reached the office when—

"Damn it!"

Shawn lost his balance and was sent sprawling across the floor. A little girl they hadn't noticed watched the spread-eagled Shawn with wide, shocked eyes, but her shoulders were shaking with silent giggles. She slipped her foot beneath her again.

Shawn bounded up. "Watch it!" he snarled a little too harshly, dusting himself off. "I've a very important meeting and—"

"Shawn," Gus said bluntly, bumping him on the shoulder as to tell him something.

"No, I'm talking." He turned back. "I've got a very important meeting and—"

"Shawn!" Gus hissed, louder, shoving him again.

"Dude, just let me _finish_!" Shawn complained, but when he turned back to the girl, he noticed her eyes had filled with tears, but a slight demonic smile had appeared on her innocent-looking face. Shawn cringed.

"No, please—"

The girl sniffed, an impish gleam in her glassy eyes.

"I'll do anything—," Shawn pleaded, clasping his hands together. How heartless he would seem in front of the chief, his father, and especially Jules. He was nearly ready to drop to his knees and beg the little girl not to burst into tears.

She sniffed twice this time, her hidden grin growing.

"Come on—"

Shawn was instantly cut off by a loud wail. The girl had buried her face in her arms, sobbing – more like screaming – her lungs out. Nearly every head in the police department turned towards the three. Shawn looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What do we do, Shawn, what do we do?" Gus was frantic, desperately looking for a way out.

"What do you think? Run!" Shawn yelled, snapping his head towards the exit. He leapt away, but both were almost immediately caught by a gun-wielding Lassiter.

Gus and Shawn skidded backwards, raising their hands in defense. Slowly, they walked retreated back into the main hallway, keeping their eyes on the loaded gun the entire time.

"Put it away, Dectective," a commanding voice said from behind them. Henry and Chief Vick stood at the end of the hallway, looking between Shawn and Gus, Detective Lassiter, and the sobbing redhead. Juliet had managed to calm her down the slightest bit, but she was still mopping at her eyes pathetically.

"Damn. I was really looking forward to using this," Lassiter muttered under his breath, lowering the gun.

"Mr. Spencer… care to explain?"

Shawn fully faced the chief, her eyebrows raised. Henry had a look of the utmost annoyance on his face, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. Shawn bit his lip, looking around the room cautiously.

"No, I… I don't," Shawn sighed. Chief Vick rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. Just when Shawn thought he was _actually_ off the hook, Chief Vick's voice rang out like the crack of a whip.

"My office, Mr. Spencer. And this time, I don't care if you want to or not. Now," she growled threateningly. Like two scared first graders Shawn and Gus raced down the hallway and into the chief's office. She followed them and shut the door behind her with a bang.

"What is the meaning of this? You barge into the department like you own the place, then you just think you can make the daughter of two missing persons _cry_? And get away with it? Good God, Mr. Spencer, do you even have a heart?" Chief Vick groaned, but Shawn had stopped listening.

"Did you say two missing people?" He perked up, his eyes wide like a kid in a candy store. He stopped, closing his eyes halfway and putting a hand to his temple. "Wait… yes, I'm seeing it… it… it's the Newell case!"

"_Not_ what we're talking about," Chief Vick admonished, but in her eyes, Shawn could tell she was impressed.

"Look, I didn't do anything. You said her parents were missing. What kid would be happy about that? Right, Gus? Tell her we didn't do anything to make her cry," Shawn stressed, kicked Gus somewhat inconspicuously in the shin. He gasped, but nodded.

"Right. We didn't do anything," Gus echoed through gritted teeth, rubbing his leg angrily. Chief Vick looked from one man to the other warily, eyes narrowed, trying to see if she could wrestle any more information from them. Shawn stared back pleasantly and folded his hands across his lap.

"Is that so? Well, if that's all… please ask your father to come back in here, Mr. Spencer. With Camilla."

Shawn stopped and cocked his head. "Camilla…? I don't believe anyone told me my father was going out with another woman."

Chief Vick cracked a smile and laughed. "No, the girl." When Shawn again gave no response, the chief bluntly continued, "The one that was just outside, the girl's name is Camilla Newell. I expect you of all people should know that, Mr. Spencer?" Her eyebrows rose accusingly and a smile played around her face.

"Of course, I guess the spirits must have… been on a coffee break or something." Shawn grinned cheekily, and Gus sighed quietly behind him.

"Please, Mr. Spencer, this is business, and the two have to talk to me. Now…" She waved them off with her hand.

Looking slightly confused, Shawn exited the office with Gus at his heels.

"Hey, Dad…" Shawn motioned behind him. "The chief wants you and Cam to go in."

"It's Camilla," she replied staunchly, "or Cammie, if you insist on a nickname. Cam is a boy's name." She scrunched her nose in disgust at the mere idea of a boy having anything to do with her.

"Whatever," Shawn replied lazily, "but the chief wants you."

Cammie followed Henry into the office and the door swung shut. Not a noise could be heard.

"What do you think they're doing in there, Shawn? Trying to press charges because you made her cry?" Gus hissed, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Come on, they can't do that," Shawn grinned, but the smile dropped off his face. "…I hope. And I didn't make her cry, she made herself cry, didn't you see that? That little devil smile she had on her face? It didn't even look real," Shawn scoffed, pushing the subject away.

"It looked pretty real to me… and to the chief… and to your father and…"

"Gus, just – don't. Just don't," Shawn shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise you."

"Nice going, Shawn," Juliet appeared behind them, an amused smile on her face. "You've done a lot of stupid things, but I think this outranks nearly everything else."

"I didn't do anything!" Shawn burst. "She tripped her, made herself cry, and completely framed me." Juliet stared back blankly.

"Does no one else believe me?" Shawn called rhetorically, but Gus answered anyways, "Nope."

Sending a glare to Gus, he turned back to Juliet. "I just wanted in on the Newell case, that's all. I'm getting some strong vibes." He nodded seriously. Juliet laughed humorlessly.

"There's no way you're getting in on that case unless _Camilla_ hires you herself. And that is the last thing that's going to happen with this case. Sorry, Shawn, but you're just going to have to sit this one out."

"Shawn!" Henry called from the office. "Get in here now. You, too, Gus." His father's tone held something Shawn would have rather not identified – not if he wanted to continue working here.

"I'll be at your funeral, don't worry," Juliet smirked, walking away. Shawn rolled his eyes and strode back into the chief's office, where the three people inside looked at him as if he were another life form.

"Mr. Spencer, how would you feel about taking on… another case?" Chief Vick asked slowly and deliberately when he had come to a full stop in front of the desk.

"Yes!" Shawn immediately cried. "Of course, I'll do anything. Especially the Newell case. I'll just need the file, oh and because this is my… well, since I've done a lot of cases, I'm getting the vibes for another pay raise in the checks." Shawn grinned.

Chief Vick chuckled softly. "No, no, Mr. Spencer, I've already got that case covered. What I need you to do is more of an… unrelated job."

"As I said, I'll do anything." _As long as it keeps me here so I can figure out the Newell case for myself._ Chief Vick looked at him suspiciously.

"Anything?"

"Anything. You have my word," Shawn nodded, smile barely concealed on his face.

"Perfect, thank you, then. Camilla will be ready to leave with you in a few minutes."

Shawn did a double take. "What?"

"You said you'd be up to doing anything and your father suggested this when we were talking before," Chief Vick replied nonchalantly.

"I thought it would be good for you," Henry turned to him, his eyes sparkling with hilarity. Apparently, this was a game to him.

"You've already promised, Mr. Spencer. It's either leave her here with Detective Lassiter in the shooting range, or send her with you."

Shawn grimaced and he knew if that girl was trained with a gun, there would be hell to pay. He was cornered.

"Good luck," were the chief's last words to him before she left her office. "Come on, Camilla, let's get your things before you go with Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster."

Shawn was left with his father ad Gus in the otherwise empty office.

"Why, Dad, why must you devise a plan to torture me every time I try and do something for myself? That little girl is a demon and hates me."

"I can see why," Henry muttered under his breath. "Camilla's a sweet girl, Shawn, just give her a chance. She just doesn't know how to act around people. Her parents are missing."

"How do you even know her, anyways?" Shawn demanded.

"Her parents were in a jam when I was a cop. They were accused of stealing money and I helped prove them innocent. We've stayed in touch and when her parents went missing, she thought I could help. So I brought her here." Henry shrugged.

"Then why can't she go with you? She likes you better, obviously, as she hasn't tried to trip you yet," Shawn countered earnestly.

Henry turned his back to Shawn, not admitting defeat. Shawn groaned and looked back at the little girl. She narrowed her deep blue eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, but when Juliet passed by, she smiled and waved. Shawn rolled his eyes and followed faster after his father.

"Come on, Dad, why would she want to tag along with someone like me? She needs someone who will teach her leadership, sensibility, strength. And you're perfect for that!" Shawn exclaimed happily, throwing his hands up into the air.

Henry stopped, knowing full well his son was trying to guilt him into taking the little girl in Shawn's place. It was Shawn's time to learn some responsibility, too.

"Shawn, she's just a ten-year-old, _not_ some untamed wild animal."

"Hm. Coulda fooled me," he muttered, receiving a harsh glare. Henry continued as if Shawn had never spoken.

"All the chief is asking you to do is keep track of her. A few days, at the most, so she stays out of trouble. Not that hard." He walked away, not listening to the younger man's complaints behind him. Oh well. Life was tough.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
